El hilo rojo del destino
by adara026
Summary: Por culpa de su linda esposa, un problemático Shikamaru debe convencer a un grupo de estudiantes universitarios a decir si al matrimonio, basándose en una antigua leyenda que es protagonizada por Sasuhina, un fic de dos capítulos, escrita por Ciielo Riin y yo...! ojala les guste...
1. Chapter 1

Holiz cómo están? Bueno hoy les traigo una pequeña historia de dos capítulos… algo inusual, en el cual un Shikamaru problemático intentara convencer a un grupo de estudiantes universitarios que hay que decir si al matrimonio… Esta historia la hicimos Ciielo Riin que tiende a escribir comedias románticas, muy buenas y yo Adara026 que prefiero escribir dramas románticos, entre las dos la pensamos y redactamos, ojala le guste….

**Decliner: **los personajes de la historia no nos pertenecen son propiedad del autor de la serie Naruto, la historia si la pensamos nosotras….

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

Los pequeños rayos comenzaban a asomarse, lentamente en cada rincón de la ciudad, y entrando por una ventana, se posaron sobre el rostro del moreno que pesadamente abría sus ojos sorprendiéndose por la ausencia de su acompañante de cama, en la parte derecha. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor el sentir crujir de la puerta abriéndose, dejando distinguir la esbelta y definida figura de una joven de cabellos dorados, que dándose paso por la habitación, traía en sus manos una bandeja de desayuno.

-Muy buenos días, señor problemático.- lo saludó muy sonriente la joven mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno.

-Buenos días, hermosa.- devolvió el saludo ahora más que despierto y acercándose unía tiernamente sus labios con los de su amada.- Qué sorpresa, mujer… no sabía que cocinaras.- dijo divertido a la vez que mordía su tostada.

-No te acostumbres… es solo por hoy.- sonrió la rubia.

-No me digas que, ¿es por esa charla en la universidad Konoha? ¿Sabes, Temari? No entiendo cómo es que me comprometiste en algo tan problemático.- se quejaba terminando su café.

-¡Vamos, señor problemático! Eso no debe ser difícil para ti, ya que estás felizmente casado.- animaba su esposa, apartando la bandeja y posándola en la mesita de luz.

-Ya pasé algunos argumentos… pero todo dependerá de la situación.- informó algo fastidiado pero que fue desapareciendo para dejar una sonrisa.- Pero ahora…- en un movimiento rápido sorprendió a su acompañante tomándola firmemente por la cintura haciéndola recostar sobre él.- Ahora… creo que prefiero disfrutar de algunos de los beneficios del matrimonio.- continuó mientras llenaba de besos a su linda esposa. Ella solo sonrió ante lo dicho.

-Al parecer el desayuno no te llenó.- soltó divertida.

En el salón de actos de la universidad, un grupo de estudiantes esperaban ansiosos aquella charla, que sería dirigida por el gran licenciado en Psicología socialista, Shikamaru Nara, aunque… muchos otros asistieron por obligación. Los murmullos que había, cesaron al encenderse las luces en el centro del escenario, dejando ver a un joven moreno vestido muy elegante y que traía en su mano derecha un micrófono.

-Buenos días a todos los presentes…- comenzó.- disculpen la tardanza, supongo que debemos comenzar de una vez… ya que al finalizar la conferencia tengo un simpático almuerzo… con mis "no tan" simpáticos cuñados.- suspirando resignado ante sus comentarios, muchas sonrisas se vieron acompañadas con otras caras de desconcierto, hasta que un joven entre el público se animó a preguntar.

-Disculpe… licenciado Nara.- levantando la mano para que Shikamaru lo viese, decidió continuar.- me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el matrimonio… yo creo que el romanticismo constituye el verdadero sustento de las parejas y es preferible acabar con la relación cuando ésta se apaga, por eso es absurdo pensar en casarse, sino se entraría en la hueca monotonía de un matrimonio.- concluyó el joven, bajando su brazo.

-¡Ah! Qué problemático resultará todo esto…- suspiró el moreno para luego levantar la mirada por unos segundos, continuó.- Primero quiero dejar en claro que, ante todo, respeto tu postura y segundo… les contaré una historia… una historia real.- concluyó con una sonrisa obteniendo la atención absoluta de su público y dirigiéndose a su escritorio, se aflojaba su corbata.- ¿Conocen la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino?- inmediatamente se escucharon murmullos y una que otra risa.

-Disculpe…- era el mismo joven.- ¿Nos hablará de una leyenda? ¿Una leyenda que habla del "amor eterno"?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Se dice que una persona al nacer, tiene sujeta en su dedo meñique, un hilo rojo invisible… el cual, su otro extremo, está sujeta a nuestra alma gemela. Este hilo, se puede expandir o acortar, pero jamás romper - explicó Shikamaru.- Si bien es una leyenda, no implica que no sea verídica si es a lo que quieres llegar.- se dirigió a aquel joven, que al parecer, iba a intercambiar muchas palabras en la conferencia, recién comenzada.- Y cómo les dije, les contaré una historia real… ¿Y qué creen? Trata de esta leyenda.

En un pequeño pueblo rodeado por laderas y montañas, dos pequeños jugaban en su mundo lleno de aventuras hasta que la tarde comenzaba a abandonarlos dejando a la vista de ambos, un bello atardecer. Los dos pequeños de tan solo siete años, se sentaron tratando de recuperar su aliento y energía para partir a sus respectivos hogares, pero el pequeño de cabellos azulados notó los listones rojos que traía su compañera de juegos.

-Hinata… qué lindos listones…- sonrió.

-Gracias Sasuke, me los compró mi mamá.- le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-_Hay una leyenda hijo… que seguro tú y la pequeña Hinata vivirán…-_ _recordó lo que le había dicho su madre, apenas la noche pasada_. Volviendo su vista al atardecer, trató de encontrar valor de contarle a Hinata lo que su madre le dijo.- _Tú y Hinata están destinados de por vida. Ya verás mi pequeño Sasuke, el otro extremo del hilo rojo que tienes tú… está Hinata.- Eso fue lo último que había dicho su madre antes de dejarlo ir a dormir._

-¿El hilo rojo del destino? No creo que mamá se equivoque… además, me gustaría estar siempre con Hinata.- pensaba Sasuke y ante darse cuenta de qué, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ya es tarde- habló Hinata.- Es hora de ir a casa…

-No, espera…- la detuvo antes de que se fuera. Bien, ¿qué podría perder? Juntó aire y valor.- Mi mamá… anoche… hablo... digo, que… anoche mi mamá me contó una leyenda…

-¿Una leyenda? ¡Dime, dime! Me encanta las leyendas- decía emocionada.

-Pues… me contó que cuando dos personas se llevan bien, como nosotros, están destinadas a estar juntos por siempre…- acercando su mano a los listones de Hinata, que se dejaban caer por sus hombros, los acarició para, casi al instante, dejarlos.- Y que eso es porque están atados por el hilo… rojo… del destino…- cada vez hablando más bajo, le explicaba.

Hinata, antes su inocencia y por el hablar bajo de Sasuke, no había entendido lo que le trataba de decir. Ella quería preguntar… pero no sabía si a Sasuke le molestaría… podría decir que ella no lo escuchaba, y no era así… solo que… solo que no entendía lo que hablaba.

-¡Ah! Sasuke hoy mi mamá va a hacer estofado y si me quedo no voy a comer… aparte como que quiero ir al baño.- como no sabía si preguntar, decidió hablar de otra cosa, a la vez que se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas.

El pequeño suspiró.- Bien, solo… olvídalo y sí, mejor vámonos Hinata…- levantándose también, cada uno volvió a su hogar.

El tiempo pasó y cada tarde se encontraban para jugar en aquella ladera hasta que el atardecer llegaba. Pero una tarde… al terminar de jugar y quedar sentados viendo el atardecer, se vieron rodar por las mejillas de Hinata unas lágrimas.

-¿Te duele el golpe todavía? Hina, no llores- preguntó preocupado el pequeño, acariciando su cabeza.

-No es eso, Sasuke…- secando con sus manos las lágrimas.- es que mañana… no podre venir a jugar… nos vamos a mudar.

-Pero… Hina… tu casa no es fea, ¿Por qué te quieres mudar?- cuestionaba.

-¡No me quiero mudar! Es que… papá consiguió otro trabajo, nos vamos mañana temprano.- calmándose un poco, contempló a Sasuke siendo iluminado por el atardecer.- pero… antes, quiero darte algo…- dijo llevando sus manos a sus cabellos y desataba uno de sus listones para luego agarrar una mano de Sasuke.- la otra vez… me dijiste que cuando dos personas se llevan tan bien, como nosotros, están destinadas por el hilo rojo del destino…- delicadamente, Hinata ataba su listón alrededor del dedo meñique de Sasuke.- no entendí bien, en ese momento… pero ahora que sé bien lo que es… quiero dejarte uno de mis listones y yo guardaré el otro… y un día… volveremos a jugar aquí.

-Claro que sí Hinata… siempre estaré aquí- respondió sonrojado. Hinata, viendo por última vez el atardecer junto a él, se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla derecha para luego, salir corriendo, dejando al pequeño Sasuke inmóvil con su rostro completamente rojo… mientras que veía desaparecer, junto a los últimos rayos del sol, la silueta de su primer amor.

-muy conmovedora su historia licenciado, dos pequeños que juran volver a verse- comento algo molesto uno de los participantes de la charla-pero luego nos contara que se casaron y vivieron feliz por siempre- le dijo de forma burlona,- vamos amigo no seas problemático, escucha hasta el final la historia, además falta todavía casi una hora de conferencia- se quejó el moreno.-veamos, donde me quede, ah! Si…-

De aquel atardecer ya han pasado diez años, aquel pequeño pueblo se convirtió en una bella ciudad, una mañana de otoño, se escuchaban los gritos de un adolescente rebelde, que abría apresurado la puerta de su hogar-estoy harto de que quieran manejar mi vida- gritaba mientras azotaba la puerta principal de su casa, caminando por medio de la calle, ignorando completamente los gritos de su madre que trataba inútilmente que este volteara a verla, el muchacho de cabellos azulados camino sin rumbo fijo por las transitadas calles sumido en sus pensamientos, con su mirada fija el suelo, e ignorando toda persona que caminase a su lado… al notar que el atardecer pronto se aria presente en la ciudad decidió caminar al único lugar que en los últimos diez años lo llenaba de paz, y podía quitarle ese mal humor, aquella colina donde se podía apreciar el atardecer en todo su esplendor, sentándose en un pequeño tronco, perdiendo su mirada en aquel cielo enrojecido, su mente comenzó un viaje al pasado recordando una inocente figura que lo hacía sonreír, automáticamente metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacando un pequeño listón rojo que representaba una promesa -Diez años y sigo esperándote… pero que estupidez- con su semblante frio y melancólico dejo que el listón bailara con la refrescante brisa de otoño, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos una vos muy dulce que sonaba algo familiar para el- creo, que tarde un poco… lo siento Sasuke…- comento la voz femenina con algo de nostalgia, sin voltear a mirarla embozo una pequeña sonrisa, y los sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría lo envolvieron, sin saber cómo reaccionar quedo inmóvil como aquel ultimo atardecer, un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda cuando sintió el rose del brazo de aquella joven de cabellos largo, que paso su brazo izquierdo, sobre el hombro derecho de muchacho enseñándole el listón que ella también conservaba, que se movía al son de aquella brisa, y juntos perdieron su mirada en los últimos colores del atardecer….

Continuara….

Nota: Gracias por leer hasta el final, esperamos sus comentarios… besos, Ciielo Riin y Adara026


	2. el final de la conferencia

Holis... como estan? bueno aquí el final de la historia, que escribimos, ojala sea de su agrado... besos!

Quería pedir disculpas a todos los que leyeron el final de la historia el domingo porque se subió mal el capitulo, y no se entendía bien… gracias…!

El hilo rojo del destino II

Inmóviles ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio una vez que el atardecer termino y un cielo estrellado los cubrió con su manto.  
- ¿Cundo regresaste?- pregunto Sasuke sin mirarla.  
-Hace como dos horas - respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de su ex compañero de juegos.- Todo… todo cambio en la ciudad excepto, este lugar – comento y mirándolo de lado siguió .- Veo que me esperaste- El muchacho se reincorporo y mirándola por primera vez luego de diez largos años.- Era una promesa – luego solo extendió su mano invitándola a pararse y cuando Hinata la acepto, el pudo sentir el frío en las delicadas manos de su compañera, cosa que no le sorprendió, el otoño ya había llegado y con el también las noches frías…. Caminando por las calles, ya casi desiertas, el joven pregunto, en un intento de deshacer el silencio que reinaba.- ¿Vienes de vacaciones?  
-Pues no - respondió encogiéndose de brazos.- Vine a quedarme de nuevo- ante lo dicho Sasuke embozo una dulce, una hermosa y también sensual sonrisa.  
- ¿Lo dices enserio?- deteniéndose frente a ella, le sujeto de sus brazos.  
-Lo digo enserio mi padre… mi padre sigue con su trabajo en otra ciudad pero…-. -Volviste - interrumpió aflojando un poco su agarre.  
-Si, volví… volví para quedarme.- continuando con su caminata hasta la casa de Hinata, se despidieron en la puerta pero antes de que Sasuke se fuera, de espalda, le dijo.  
-Nos vemos mañana en el lugar de siempre - con esa sola oración se dispuso a ir, dejando a Hinata en la puerta de su casa con una bella sonrisa y viendo desaparecer su silueta por las calles.

-Enserio… ¿De verdad piensa que cambiaremos de opinión acerca del matrimonio con su historia?- pregunto luego de haberse escuchado un bostezo.  
-Maldición... y Temari decía que seria fácil - musito para si mismo a la vez que se acercaba al borde del escenario, por suerte, aquel joven que le gustaba interrumpir, estaba en primera fila.- Bien tu opinión era que "el romanticismo constituye el verdadero sustento de las parejas y es preferible acabar con la relación cuando esta se apaga, porque si no, se entrar a en la hueca monotonía a de un matrimonio" ¿verdad?  
-Si palabra menos-, le contesto el estudiante -bien respeto tu opinión, como te lo había dicho antes, también comparto en parte tu pensamiento - interrumpió Shikamaru.- Pero cerrarse al No matrimonio por esas cosas es ridículo-, - ¿Ridiculo?- pregunto en un tono sarcástico el espectador- Ridículo, cerrarse al matrimonio por no querer estar atado a una persona que no es mejor que la soledad .Oye amigo mira, el mundo esta lleno de personas- el licenciado le dio la espalda y caminando lentamente a su lugar en el centro del escenario prosiguió- millones de personas y pensar que de todas ellas no encuentres a nadie que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión es igual de monótono que el matrimonio, según tu pensamiento, ¿lo sabes?- luego de un silencio, aquel joven solo opto por mirar a otro lado.- Entonces, ¿por que estas aquí ? Bien, si puedes recurrir a la escusa de que era obligatorio pero, ¿es la verdadera razón?  
-Que… ¿Que sucedió con la pareja?- aquel joven opto por preguntar de la historia que interrumpió mientras que Shikamaru, sonrío satisfecho, algo le decía que ya no le interrumpiría mas.

Los atardeceres de aquel frío otoño pasaron siendo testigo de encuentros nostálgicos, alegres y hasta románticos por parte de los jóvenes aquellos días se fueron transformando en meses y luego en años, sin embargo ellos se veian siempre en el mismo lugar cuando de niños frecuentaban. Una tarde, finalizando el otoño, Sasuke Uchiha con nerviosismo decidió sellar aquel amor que ambos se profesaban, con la esperada propuesta de matrimonio, cosa que Hinata acepto con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
En sus veinticinco años de matrimonio, vivieron momentos muy felices cuando se hicieron presentes sus hijos, claro que se presentaron otras dificultades pero ellos lo superaron con ese amor que jamás parecía terminar.

-Que hermoso - se escucho exclamar a una joven.- Ahora viene el, ¿vivieron felices para siempre?  
-Que mas quisiera - respondió Shikamaru confundiendo a la joven.- Oye amigo, ¿alguna acotación, antes de proseguir?- pregunto sonriente dirigiendo al joven que siempre lo había interrumpido.  
-Solo siga con la historia.- se limito a decir el joven.

-Hinata ¿Donde estas?... ¿los chicos? ¿Hinata?- se escuchaba en la casa, aparentemente vacía. Sasuke había llegado temprano a casa y para su sorpresa, esta estaba en silencio.- Vaya no había visto aquellos listones hace años - con una sonrisa, se acercaba a su esposa que estaba en el baño arreglándose el cabello, donde tenia aquellos listones rojos como bincha.  
-Los encontré entre mis ropas esta mañana me trajo recuerdos.- volteando para ver a su esposo, le sonrío para luego darle un beso.- Los chicos se fueron a encontrar con otros amigos-, le respondio a su esposo -Entonces ¿tenemos la casa para nosotros?-. -Lo lamento Sasuke.- dándole un beso en la mejilla, salio del baño para dirigirse a la sala.- Debo ir a hacer unas compras¿ Podrías arreglar un poco la casa?- pregunto algo suplicante, -Por ti lo que sea vuelve pronto - dándole otro beso, Hinata salio de su casa para ir de compras.  
Toda su felicidad parecía no tener fin pero, en ese atardecer cuando Hinata regresaba ansiosa a su hogar, ya que su esposo la espera y seguramente también sus hijos, unos hombres salieron de entre las sombras sujetándola y obligándola a entrar a un callejón.  
-Entregue todo su dinero ahora si es que quiere vivir - le exigían y le gritaban aquellos hombres de una gran contextura, que ocultaban sus rostros tras un pasamontañas mientras la apuntaban con un arma.  
Hinata tenia su rostro empapado en llanto y sus manos temblorosas por el pánico que la consumía, entregando su bolso sin dudar, uno de los hombres le exigió entre gritos darle todo lo que poseía al no encontrar mucho dinero.- No… no tengo nada mas - pronunciaba entre sollozos, entonces la furia lo invadía y sin tener compasión de ella, le disparo en el pecho para luego huir. Los vecinos que la encontraron, la llevaron a urgencia pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
Al dia siguiente las nubes grises cubrieron el cielo, entristecidas por ser testigos de como un grupo de personas sollozaban y se lamentaban por la partida de un ser querido, todos excepto de un hombre de cabellos azulados. Su rostro, que no detonaba ninguna emoción aparente, solo se limitaba a abrazar a una jovencita de dieciséis años, que lloraba desconsoladamente la partida de su madre todos los presentes se fueron despidiendo uno a uno hasta quedar completamente solo en el cementerio, donde finalmente le dio descanso a sus ojos, que ya ya no soportaban el peso que cargaba un corazón destrozado, dejando corren por sus mejillas aquellas lagrimas saladas.

POV SASUKE

Ha pasado ya un año… un año de aquel día en que el cielo se entristeció. Esta pradera en donde pasábamos tardes como esta, jugando y hablando ya no es el mismo sin ti esta pradera es solo eso, una simple pradera.  
"Siento el final de mi vida, me esfuerzo para recordarte, por recordar el ultimo beso, ese beso apurado, ya no se si solo es un recuerdo o es el recuerdo de un recuerdo que me queda.  
Tu muerte me ha detenido eternamente, ante los ojos de mi pueblo ando en desamor puro,  
Se me fue el olvido, el desgaste de lo cotidiano me esta matando lentamente, esas cosas que son obligatorias, cosas que hace cada uno.

Necesito de tu persona, mi espera es eterna Sobran las palabras de suplica que pronuncia mi boca pidiendo que regresar al despertar por las mañanas y recordar que me visitastes en mis sueños .No puedo respirar y toda esta distancia que nos separa.  
Ese enrojecer del firmamento se va apagando y con el se lleva mis lagrimas secas por el viento de otoño Que llena de nostalgia al imaginar la sombra de tu silueta junto a la mía. Una mueca de paz se dibuja en mi rostro al pensar lo afortunada que eres, al no pasar por esta tortura que desgarra lentamente mi corazón.  
Por nuestros hijos seguiré adelante, ellos son tu fiel reflejo que logran dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, una vez de niño te prometí que estaríamos juntos por siempre Y te espere por diez años… diez años en esta pradera para juntos ver el atardecer y ahora es tu turno de esperarme, mi amor Pronto estaré a tu lado de nuevo y para siempre por ahora, se que me acompañaras a lo lejos"

FIN POV SASUKE

-A pesar de que los años pasaron, ellos se casaron, y su amor no decayó es verdad que la perdida de un ser amado nos devasta pero podemos seguir adelante, eso nunca lo duden, y el amor que esta mujer le dedico a su esposo es el que le permite seguir adelante cada día.- concluyo el moreno dejando de lado el micrófono sobre la mesa y de pronto, el silencio que había, fue interrumpido por los aplausos mientras se ponía de pie, aquel joven que había interrumpido la historia en tres oportunidades, seguido de los demás presentes lo que desato un leve sonrojo del moreno.

Una vez que todo culmino, el licenciado camino hacia la salida del salón, topándose con un hombre mayor que le extendía una mano saludándolo y que acepto con gusto.  
-Gran conferencia, querido yerno.- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Supongo, pero si que fueron personas problemáticas.- se quejo.- ¿Se queda a almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.  
-No solo quiero pedirte algo.- aun caminando, le miro fijamente.- Quiero que cuides muy bien a Temari Uchiha - lentamente Sasuke dibujaba una sonrisa.- Creo que mi espera ser recompensada. Estoy seguro que esta noche me reencontrar con ella nuevamente - ante el comentario, el moreno paro de golpe su caminar, mientras que su suegro se ponía frente a el y sacando de su bolsillo un listón rojo, se lo puso sobre la mano de Shikamaru. El hombre con cabellos ya grisáceos, se giro y continuo caminando hasta pararse en la puerta de edificio donde, sin mirar atrás dijo.- Cuida a mi linda niña ya que ella va a ser una gran esposa, igual que su madre - y salio. Cuando el paralizado licenciado reacciono, intento llamarlo pero una voz lo detuvo.  
-Amor, se hace tarde,¿ que tanto haces?- al girar se encontró con la figura de su linda esposa, acompañada por sus "no tan simpáticos" cuñados. Shikamaru solo asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su linda y un tanto problemática mujer a la vez que guardaba el listón en el bolsillo de su saco y diciéndose así mismo -Prometo cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe - no pudo ocultar mas esa sonrisa que le nacía al sentirse el ser mas feliz tomo por la cintura a Temari y le susurro .- Ya estoy listo, hermosa.- esta reacciono inmediatamente posando su mano en el rostro de su esposo dejando a la vista de sus hermanos un peque o listón rojo atado alrededor de su puño, que su padre le habia dado también anteriormente.

Fin...!

Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, Ciielo Riin y Adara026...

Agradecemos a Pablo por su colaboración con la historia...


End file.
